


When The Last Leaves Fall ~Creek~

by ABunnyWithStyleOnTheK2Creek



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABunnyWithStyleOnTheK2Creek/pseuds/ABunnyWithStyleOnTheK2Creek
Summary: Tweek loved sitting under the tree watching as the last few leaves fell from its branches. It would help calm him and (almost) forget all the issues he had going on back at home. Here, he could think and speak his mind without anyone judging him for them. Tweek came here to the hill every day to ponder his life. That was, until he had to go home and (cry) sleep.One of his biggest worries it that he thinks he's having feelings toward his friend. But that's stupid (he'd never love him back). His friend, Craig Tucker, was straight so he'd never love Tweek, at least in the way Tweek loves him. Tweek wasn't just afraid of being rejected,  he also had the bullies to worry about. Being gay was one of the last things he needed to get picked on about. Them and his alcoholic parents which had caused to have depression and suicidal tendencies.If only Craig wasn't so freaking hot...**All Characters and pics in this story  do not belong to me, SP belongs to Matt and Trey**





	1. Like Any Other Day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the bottom for notes.

          Tweek quietly grunted as he got forcefully shoved into the lockers like he was every day. "Aww, did we hurt the poor little spaz?", a blow was landed on his face."Do everyone a favor and just kill yourself already", the bully said, he and his friends walked away leaving Tweek there on the ground. This was how every day of his life was spent.

 

 

          In utter pain, Tweek pushed himself off the ground, leaning on the lockers behind him for support. His vision had become blurry from blood and tears, which were streaming down his face at this point. Everyone that was standing around watching, had begun to walk to their classes as if nothing happened. Hell, nobody cares about him or anything in this damned school, that's how it always was.

 

  

           He hauled himself to the bathroom at the end of the hall, not caring if he was late for class. The bell for being late rang as he shuffled into the empty bathroom, steps echoing. Tweek looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and scowled at his reflection. He had a black eye, his cheek was bruised and blood was slowly oozing from cuts on it, and his face was stained with new and old trails of tears.

 

 

         Tweek tried rubbing most of the blood and tears off his face with cold water, which hurt A LOT to the point that he had to muffle his cries of pain. In the end, he couldn't hide the dark bruises on his face, (your sleeves can do a much better job at hiding) it was true, his sleeves covered all his scars. (No one can come to stop you in here), even so, a school bathroom seemed a little too, public, for Tweek. For everywhere he went, he carried a pocket knife in his jeans pocket, but his baggy shirt kept it hidden.

  

 

          Tweek was about to pull out his knife when a clearly distressed blonde came bursting into the bathroom. "TWEEK! OMG, are you okay?!" Butters asked, circling Tweek to look at him from every angle. Tweek squeaked and began twirling in place to match his friends' movements."A-agh I'm o-okay" he stuttered holding his hands up in defense, which caused Butters to eye him deeply.

 

 

 

        "I'm so sorry I wasn't there! Kenny wanted to show me something in his locker and I didn't hear about the fight until everyone went back to class!", he began pacing back-and-forth talking, putting his hands on his face. Tweek didn't exactly know how to comfort his friend,"I-it's okay Bu-agk!-tters. I'm f-fi-"If you say your fine one more time I will jump out that window!". A long moment of silence passed."U-um, t-this is the first f-floor" Tweek replied softly. Butters signed deeply, "I know, but still. I really do wish I would actually BE there to stop the bullies from doing this. I don't like seeing you in pain".

 

  

 

       Butters' hand caressed Tweek's cheek for a moment before he engulfed him in a big hug. Tweek could hear his friend quietly sob in his shoulder, he sighed," It's okay, I'm okay." Man, if only he could use his own advice. It'd be nice to know what it feels like to be 'okay' for once in his life. But he has to pretend, for Butters...For everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm used to writing on Wattpad, which is where this came from. I copied and pasted it from there to here. This so, I didn't imagine it to come out so short XD


	2. It Continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the bottom for notes.

           After he and Butters parted ways while leaving the bathroom, Tweek didn't feel suited to go to class, so he left. It's around eleven so his parents weren't home, which was a relief. If they knew he was home, what they would do... Tweek didn't want to think about it too much and decided to listen to music. Plugging in his earbuds, he played Boulevard of Broken Dreams, he felt that that song related to his life the most now.

 

           Approaching his front door, he slowly opened it, checking to make sure no one else was here. No one else was. Sighing deeply, Tweek made his way upstairs to his room, which was a mess still. His father would hit him for it but even after he cleaned it, the room somehow always managed to get messy again. Tweek threw his backpack on his bed and headed for his bathroom to clean his face up a little bit more.

 

           Cleaning the cuts with Peroxide, Tweek sat on the edge of the tub holding gauze to his eye. This was something he often had to do, and it absolutely sucked. Removing the gauze, he stared at one of the drawers under his sink. 'No one's home' he reminded himself. Tweek opened a drawer, which contained bandages, more gauze, and 5 razor blades. He stared at the contents of the drawer before picking up one of the razor blades. It was clean.

 

           Tweek would switch out old razor blades so he didn't infect his arm when he cut. But this one was clean. Sitting back down, he pulled his baggy, green sleeves up, exposing an arm already torn up from previous sessions. Tweek stared at his arm, words circling around in his head. "No ones here", " No ones here", "No on-"

 

           "AH!" Tweek screamed as he plunged the blade into his arm. He began to shake more, causing the blade to cut more skin. Tears fell down his face as he grunted back loud sobs. Tweek quickly pulled the blade across his arm in a swift movement, sending blood flying onto the floor. Blood began to quickly pour out of the new cut on his arm and was now spilling on the white, tiled floor.

 

 

           'Oh my god, oh my god! Dads going to beat the shit out of me!' Tweek screamed in his head. Rinsing his arm in the sink faucet, Tweek tried extremely hard to calm down but only became more agitated. After a few more minutes of cleaning the cut then bandaging it up, Tweek scrambled through the house trying to find something to clean up the mess with. When he couldn't find anything, he just grabbed the roll of paper towels to clean it with. As he finished cleaning, he heard a knock at the front door, which startled him beyond belief. 'Is it Dad? Mom? A murderer?! Tweek mind reeled as he went downstairs to open the door.

 

                                                                                                 It was Craig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets better, I swear XD


	3. Unexpected Visitors

               "Ack! H-hi Craig", Tweek squeaked quickly. 'Oh god, why's he here? Is he here to yell at me? Did I do something wrong?', his mind spun wondering what his friend visited him for. "Hey, what are you doing home? School isn't out for another 3 hours or so".Craig gave him a glare that made it feel like he could see right through Tweek. " W-well, your not at school e-either", "Is that your defense? How often do I go to school? Plus, you're avoiding my question, why are you-" he paused, just noticing the bruises on Tweek's face.  This caused Tweek to step back a little, hoping to shuffle out of this conversation.   
 

 

       

               "What happened to your face, did they fucking hit you  _again_? I swear I'm going to..." Craig trailed off as he went to touch the bruises, but Tweek stepped back again and twitched more violently. "I-i'm fine.  It's j-just because I'm clums-sy.". Tweek long already knew that Craig wouldn't believe him, but still found himself hoping he would." Uh... Huh. Is that so? Do I have to punch the wall for hurting you then? Either way, you better be at school tomorrow or else I'm dragging you". Tweek smiled and ended up laughing with Craig. " See you tomorrow Tweeker", "See ya Craig. The said their goodbyes as Craig left and Tweek shut the door. 

 

        

              Sighing deeply as he tried to calm his fast beating heart, Tweek slid the floor, covering his face with his hands." Oh God! I'm so freakin' hopeless!", he mumbled to himself, screaming into the palms of his hands. As much as he hated to admit it, he was hopelessly in love with his friend. Sadly, he knew he could never tell Craig this. Rumor had had it that Craig has a girlfriend, but no one knew who exactly, most girls thought it was either Red or Bebe. 

 

       

                   Still blushing and holding his heating face, Tweek got up and walked to the couch. To get his mind off Craig, he put on Terrance and Phillip. He ended up watching TV for a little over an hour, making coffee in between commercial breaks. While getting his last cup of coffee, he heard keys jangling outside the front door. 'Oh crap! Dad!'. Tweek freaked out and ran upstairs to his room, making sure not to spill any coffee.   
 

 

   

                  He softly closed his door so his father didn't hear him. 'That's odd, he's home a little earlier than usual'. That was, until he heard an unfamiliar high-pitched giggle. He brought another girl home with him again. Tweek heard them whispering, followed by muffled moaning. After heavy panting, they came up the stairs,  laughing the way up.   
       

 

 

                Freaking out, Tweek stood as still as he possibly could and didn't move until they passed his door, and into his parents' room. He must have forgotten to breathe the whole time since his vision started to fade. Taking deep breaths, he walked over and lied on his bed. He knew what was gonna happen next.   
     

 

 

               Sadly, his parents' room was next to his, so he heard everything that ever happened; his parents fighting, them 'making up', his mother crying from being hit, his parents complaining about everything he does, everything. This was one of the many times his father brings another girl home. This happened either when he left work early to fuck, or when she left to go drink.   
     

 

 

              Tweek plugged in his headphones and turned his music up as loud as he could. Making his bed so he could sleep, he tried not to think of everything going on. He climbed into bed and fell asleep after a little bit,  hoping the moaning and bed freaking was over before he woke up tomorrow.


	4. Another Day, Another...

            Awaking with a serious headache, Tweek sat upright in his bed. He grunted in pain and held his head with both hands, letting his wild hair slightly droop down. "Must've been from that loud music, idiot," he scolded himself as he got up. Making his way to his bathroom, he removed a bottle of Excedrin and took 4 pills. He hoped that was enough to make it go away fast, and knock him out so he'd never had to wake up again. Either way, he had woken up early, an hour. Whenever Tweek woke up earlier than he needed and couldn't fall back asleep, he took walks, which is what he did.

 

 

             While descending the stairs and putting on his coat, Tweek saw his mother asleep on the couch with 3 empty wine bottles on the floor next to her. He felt bad for her, although she would throw them at him, empty or full whenever she was mad or drunk. Continuing on, he slipped on some comfortable shoes and headed out. Today, he went to Stark's Pond, listening to music the way there. Tweek sat on the bench and stared out at the large pond that seemed lonely today. No animals were in sight rather than bird chirps.

 

 

          It was late fall, so it was rather chilly outside, but also all the leaves and petals had fallen onto the pond. The water surface had many different colors atop it; Pink, brown, some black, orange, a rather pretty sight. Stuff like this is what helps to calm Tweek on his bad days. Even though nothing has - well,  _yet_  - happened to him, it was still a peaceful sight to him. The cold had also caused his new and old scars to hurt, but the scene and music numbed the pain away. If only life was always this nice.

 

 

         Tweek looked at his phone to check the time, 7:48, almost time to leave for school. (I don't remember what time Elementary schools start, sorry). Standing back up and stretching, he glanced back at the pond one last time before wandering slowly back to his house. He was close to the school so there was no point in ACTUALLY going home, but just to waste some time, which he did. He only made it halfway to his house before he turned around and began walking back to direction on the school.

 

 

         Walking to school had given him the opportunity to see who exactly was there. Most of his little friend group was there, Bebe was talking to every guy at school, Stan and his posse were talking as they walked into school, and other kids were scattered across the field. Tweek tried to go back to his once calm state but it was replaced by an overwhelming sense of anxiety. Trying to blend in with the crowds of kids flooding into the school, he walked in a slouch type of state, hoping no one would see him.

 

 

         'Craig isn't here, I thought he said he would be,' Tweek pondered as he put his stuff in his locker, removing what he needed for his class. Trying to grab his notebook, his locker was slammed shut as he pulled back his hand. "I see you're disgustingly still alive.  Are you scared? I can help wi-","dude, just leave him alone."Everyone turned to look at Kyle, even his own group who was whispering things to him to shut up. "Tweek never did anything to y-","Piss off Fourth graders, unless you want some too". He looked like he wanted to say something else, but Stan and Cartman yanked him back.

 

 

          Tweek was in a short state of shock. He wasn't used to others actually caring for him, let alone trying to help stop the fifth graders. "Now, back to  _ **you**_ ", the leader said turning back to him. Tweek silently gulped harder, shrinking back slightly to his locker, soft gasps were heard, but he didn't know why. "I'm  _sick_  and  _tired_  of seeing your  _spaztic, worthless_ , ass around here. If you don't leave right now, I swear I wil-".

 

 

          _CRACK!_ The Fifth grader was sent onto the floor hard, blood pouring from the wound. " ** _WHO DO YOU THINK YOU-_** ", he started but was shut up with another hard blow that kept him down. Everyone who was looking at him now turned their gaze to who hit him. Standing above him with his fist covered in his enemies blood. Craig Tucker. 


	5. "Don't Mess With My Friend"

             Craig stood at the feet of the elder boy with a scowl on his face."If you EVER, screw with him again, I will FUCK. YOU. UP. Do NOT mess with my friend!", he said menacingly. He glared down at the fifth grader with pure hate in his blue eyes. Tweek couldn't say or do anything while all this happened, just stare at him in disbelief and wonder. Why was Craig doing this for him? 

 

 

             The fifth-grader slowly rose to his feet, wiping the blood off his face with his sleeve. Glaring back at Craig with a look of revenge, he snapped his fingers. "You'll get what's coming for you. Both of you." And with that, the group left them in, mostly, one piece. Tweek shouldn't have come to school today, he could have avoided this. What if Craig want's something in return for beating that guy up? What if he thinks that Tweek is worthless for not standing up to them himself?

 

 

           Craig continued to glare down the fifth graders until a minute after they turned the corner. He lowered his stance and looked back at Tweek, curiosity and hope-filled his eyes. 'He wants to know if I'm okay', he thought. For some reason, he couldn't speak, nothing came out when he tried. Almost as if he knew what was happening, Craig glared at the people standing around, who quickly responded by walking around them. 

 

 

          During the mix of people walking in either direction, Craig grabbed Tweek's wrist and pulled him outside. He didn't dare hesitate, so he followed him. Once outside, Craig took him to the side of the school where no one could see them. Craig let go of his wrist, too in a long breathe, and turned to look at him. "Care to explain what that was all about?" He said, crossing his arms. Tweek could hardly look at him without feeling bad that Craig had to be the one to see and deal with that whole situation.

 

 

          "I-I never really know. They j-just show up a-and-","how often?" Craig cut him off and asked. This caused Tweek to look up at him, which he wished he didn't. He had a stern look on, it pretty much said to answer what he asks. He stumbled to find his words, "t-three to four times a-a week"... A beat of silence between them passed as Craig emotionlessly looked at the ground. 'He can't believe how pathetic you are that you can't handle it. He doesn't know what to do with you'. 

 

 

           He bit back tears that were starting to form in his eyes when Craig finally spoke to him. "Why didn't you say anything to anyone? To me?", he wanted to say more but stopped. 'I don't want you wrapped into my problems' Tweek thought back. "I...I guess I didn't want you concerned about me. I-it's my life, I should be dealing w-with it","but you aren't though. You're just letting it happen". Of course he wasn't dealing with it, they would hurt him more, it was so much easier just to let it happen then to deal with it.

 

 

          "I-I just can't okay? It's not t-that easy." he quietly shot back, but enough to be audible. Craig sighed and lowered his arms. "Listen, this is one of the last things I'll say. Either you deal with them, or I will. Pick one". With that, Craig walked past a dazed Tweek trying to piece together what his next plan of action would be. 'Either you deal with them, or I will'. That phrase continued to play in his head as he walked back into the building and headed for class


	6. The Coffee Shop

       School went by agonizingly slow, which he didn't like at all. Tweek tried to avoid seeing Craig, luckily they sit far from each other. Halfway through lunch, which he didn't eat and stayed in the bathroom the whole time, his mother texted him. The buzz scared him until he turned his phone on the look at the message. 

 

_Mom: Sweetie, your father and I have to go somewhere later, can you look after the coffee shop after school?_

_Tweek: Uh, yeah Mom._

_Mom: Thank you, dearie. It will be unlocked, all you have to do is flip the sign._

_Tweek: Okay, no problem._

 

Guess he wasn't going home to sleep like he wanted to. It wasn't a big deal to him, he actually didn't mind it. The only problem was that he had to take orders AND make the coffee, which takes a lot of time and stress. It gives him something to do though, and there usually isn't a ton of people that come in during the afternoon. The customers were nice and complimented him most of the time as well, which makes him feel happy.

 

 

       The last few hours were also slow, but Tweek was happy when they were over. Looking around as he left the building, he didn't see any trace of Craig, but he didn't know if that was good or bad. He quickly headed to the shop as he put music on, he still wanted to go home and sleep after all. The town was quiet, so he figured the coffee shop would be too, hopefully. 

 

 

       Getting there, he walked in and flipped the sign to "OPEN" so people would know. Tweek grabbed a broom and began to sweep up the shop a little before they did come in. Finishing that, he went into the back to turn on the machines so everything was ready. As he turned on the last machine, Tweek heard the front door chime as someone walked in. He quickly ran out and went to get them ordered up. Because of the addictive ingredients in the coffee, the same people would come back for the same order every day, so he'd gotten the ability to remember what certain people wanted. 

 

 

       A few hours had passed while he served and ordered people. Everyone had pretty much left, so Tweek started to clean up a little again. Once more, he went into the back to turn off the machines, but like before, a chime echoed from the front door. 'It's closing time, who in their right minds would come here NOW?' he thought to himself. Walking out, he stretched and made his way to the front counter. "Hey dude, it's closing time so-" He stopped in his tracks as he stood across from the customer. "Aww, you can't make time for me?"

 

 

      Craig leaned over the counter on his hand, with a smirk that he never usually has. Swallowing hard as he tried to say something, Tweek left his gaze and pretended to wipe some dust off the cash register. "Wh-what brings you h-here Craig?", he forced himself to say. He chuckled as he stood up straight, "It's a coffee shop, what do you think I'd be doing here?". Tweek sighed and ran his fingers through his messy hair, "I don't know, what is it that you want?". 

 

 

        His expression said that he had many things he wanted, but couldn't bring himself to say them. "Ice capp will do."," that's all?"," yeah, should be". Craig went to reach into his pocket when Tweek interrupted, "no". He paused, "No what?", "it's on the house". He looked up and met Craig's eyes, which showed confusion. "Why?"," be-because of earlier today. It's the least I c-can do after what you d-did". After this, Tweek walked to the back to start making Craig's drink.

 

 

       While making the ice capp, Tweek heard a phone go off from the main lobby. He checked his phone before realizing it had been Craig's. 'Hurry up!' he mentally yelled at himself. Finishing the drink, he walked back out to the front desk. Craig had been sitting at a table texting his friends while waiting. "Here, one ice capp for you". Tweek handed him his drink which he thanked him for. "I must say, you have done a good job today Tweekers","huh, on what?"," your stutter. You haven't been stuttering except for, like, twice". He was taken aback by this, Tweek didn't know notice that he stopped stuttering."Guess you're made of magic".

 

 

      After having a little bit more conversation, Craig got ready to leave. "I know tomorrow's Friday, but are you coming? To school I mean","I guess. Can't leave you alone there from what I saw". Tweek had silently agreed but felt internally happy that someone was willing to be there for him. 'it's all temporary, he's only there because you can't take care of your own problems' he reminded himself. "Hey Tweekers","what?"," Clyde invited us to his house, wanna go?". Was sleep required, of course not, he doesn't need it anyway. His options were, spend time with your crushnotcrush, or sleep like a log and drown the world out. One was tempting, one was a dream come true, so it was an obvious choice. Let's hope everything works out like it should.


	7. Rambunctious Friends

             _RIIING!_ Craig stepped away from the doorbell next to Tweek. They waited patiently there for Clyde or Token to open the door. 'Maybe I shouldn't have come' Tweek thought to himself as he looked at the ground. They were about to ring the doorbell again when a loud crash sounded from the inside making him jump. With audible running, a panting Clyde opened the door. "Welcome  _*pant*_  friends", "What the fuck is going on in here?" Craig asked as they walked into their friend's house. "It took me  _*pant*_  a minute to hear the  _*pant*_  doorbell so when I did I had to rush-JESUS I CAN'T BREATHE- down the stairs,  _*pant*_  where I may or may not have fell." Clyde flopped on his couch leaving them both standing by his stairs. "We're going to your room, coming?", Craig asked as they slowly started going up, "I'll catch up eventually". 

 

 

          Getting to Clyde's room, his door was still open from running down to get them. Token was laying on his bed scrolling through his phone. "Hey Token" Craig greeted him as he sat down on Clyde's desk chair. "Hey, do you know what happened a minute ago with-"," He fell down the stairs". There was a beat of silence while Token looked at him with curiosity in his eyes. "That idiot", he mumbled. Tweek sat down next to the door when Clyde walked in and fell on the bed by Token's feet. "We, will not speak of what happened", he breathlessly spoke. Everyone looked at each other, "Oh Clyde, we will always speak of it. We won't let you live it down", Tweek spoke trying to suppress laughter. "Shut up coffee boy, I will throw you down those stairs"," I don't think you can get up to do that", Craig piped up. Clyde grumbled something and continued laying there. 

 

 

         "What we gon do?" Token asked, the question on everyone's mind. " I dunno, probably playing some games. Isn't Jimmy coming too?" Craig asked, which Token responded by nodding. Playing games was something that the friends often did while they were stuck at one another's house, it was either that or they watched TV. Mostly they gathered at Craig's house but his family was gone for about two or three weeks on a vacation. Probably from him. Clyde's dad was off at work and wouldn't get back until late the next morning, so they had time to mess around even if it was late at night. 

 

 

            Another doorbell ring echoed from the living room, signaling that their other friend had appeared. With a loud exhale, Clyde pushed himself off the bed onto his feet, walking sluggishly out the room. "Don't fall down the-","SHUT UP"! Clyde interrupted before Token could finish his smart remark. They all got up and followed the boy down the stairs and got comfortable in the living room. "Hey Jimmy, make yourself at home","Hey e-everyone". Token, Tweek, and Craig greeted him back, either waving or saying hi back. Grabbing the remote as they went to sit down, Clyde turned the TV on and flipped through channels. Once they were content on watching Terrance and Phillip, Clyde tossed the remote to Craig. 

 

 

        They watched the show until around one in the morning, yet none of them were tired in the least. Token picked up his phone and was the first one to realize how late it was. "Dude, we got to get home, it's one", he spoke up.  Everyone groaned in disappointment, after sitting for around five hours, no one wanted to get up. Tweek was the first to get up, stretching as he walked behind the couch and towards the door. "I got to get home then, didn't expect to be gone until this late", _I hope they don't get really mad at me._ Craig also got up from his end of the couch, "I got nowhere else to be so, I can walk with you if you want". He didn't mind him going, he was just afraid of Craig seeing what his parents were like. Both boys said their goodbyes as they headed out into the cold, morning air. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point in the story, I made bigger paragraphs, I don't know why. Eventually, I corrected this, but this stays for a little bit, sorry.


	8. Blissful Silence

          The walk back to Tweek's house was mostly silent, with the occasional cricket chirp or shuffling grass. The moon must have been low on the other side of town since he couldn't see it, but high enough that it was still dark out. If Tweek wasn't so terrified that he couldn't really see and had no idea what may be lurking in the shadows, he would have thought that it was quite pretty out. Glancing next to him at Craig, he saw that Craig was texting someone on his phone. 'Probably upset that he had to walk me home this late', Tweek internally though. But, he did sign himself up to do it. Maybe Craig didn't mind as much as Tweek thought he did. 

 

 

           "Hey Tweek", Craig said not looking up from his phone."What?", "Will your parents mind you being home so late"? Oh no.  _Oh CRAP_. He hadn't even thought of that. They were going to be furious! He'd get the crap beaten out of him, and there's nothing that he could do! "U-Um, I-I don't t-think that they w-will", he finally replied as he looked at the ground. They might sell him to slavery, or maybe they'd ground him and never let him leave! OR MAYBE THEY-"Guess we don't have to worry about that". Tweek stopped panicking and drew his attention to what Craig was talking about. His parents weren't home. He was  _safe_.

 

 

          Tweek closed his eyes and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. They continued to walk up to his front door which apparently was locked, luckily he had a key. He unlocked the door and walked in, sighing in relief that no one was home yet. "Mission complete soldier" Craig said giving a thumbs up, which made him laugh a little. Tweek turned back and plopped his stuff down by the couch. "Everything looks okay here, you okay by yourself? I could stay if-"," NONONO I-I-I'm fine! P-Plus, you don't w-want to leave Token a-and Jimmy alone with C-Clyde, do you?". Tweek hoped that that would have been enough to get Craig going. He didn't mind if he stayed, but who knows what would happen with his parents tonight, if they ever did come home.

 

 

         " ** _sigh_** , I guess you're right, see you tomorrow then", he said as he walked back to the door. "Bye", was all he could say back. Craig shut the door, leaving Tweek there by himself. He exhaled deeply and grabbed his stuff, heading to and up the stairs. 'Where are they actually?' he internally questioned. He opened his door and fling his stuff towards his desk, then removed his coat and hung it on the chair. 'Maybe I can finally get a good night's sleep for once'. Laying on his bed, he turned on a little lamp next to him so he could see around. The night sky did seem pretty. All those little stars, speckling in the sky. Tweek often felt like one of those stars up there; small, bright but missable, glanced over once and rarely again. He also felt that every star, is someone watching over someone else they love. That they couldn't come back to physically see them, but this way they could watch over them and wish them sweet dreams.

 

 

           He laid his head back down on his pillows, staring at the ceiling in thought. Whenever Tweek wasn't doing anything, or just relaxing, his mind would just reel off somewhere. Sometimes it was hard to get him to come back down to Earth, other times it would just be a simple little noise that shakes him, but he would never remember what he was thinking of when he came back out of the trance-like state he was in. Although, for the very few times that he did remember them, he recalled that he was "living in a parallel universe". As if, his body was in one place, but he could see, touch, and hear everything in another. He never told anyone about it, nor did they pick up on or ask anything about what was going on. But in these trances, it was happy.  _HE_ , was happy. It was everything he ever dreamed of. Which is why he always felt more alive in his own dreams, than he ever did in real life.

 


	9. Awoken Slumber

At some point while he was looking off at the stars he must have fallen asleep. He only knew that when he heard glasses breaking and yelling. He couldn't tell what they were yelling about, but it wasn't good. They were going back and forth about drinking and cheating with others. Whenever they got like this, it was best to stay out of their way. It wasn't often that they did this, maybe, once every two weeks, give or take. He had been caught in the middle of their fights once, and he was glad it was the only time. They had used him to side with one another. If he didn't respond or chose one over the other, they would yell or hit him. After that event, he had had nightmares for a week or two, god it was awful.

 

 

     Tweek sat up in bed with his eyes still closed, man he didn't want to deal with this right now. He had heard them stomping through the house downstairs, throwing stuff and complaining. He got up and walked to the other side of his room. Walking to his desk, he removed a cloth that was covering a birdcage he tried to hide, knowing that it probably didn't help or work. Lately he didn't pay his pet bird much attention, only to feed or give him water. Tweek put his finger through the cage to stroke the bird, who squeaked in response. "Heh, sorry I don't see you a lot buddy, I have had a lot of stuff going on", he softly said to the bird. He jumped and snapped his head toward when he heard his parents start stomping up the stairs. Tweek heard them say something about him and got extremely anxious. 'Oh god, what should I do?'

 

 

       He looked around the room quickly, looking for a place to hide. His eyes locked onto the window. 'It's a fall, am I willing to risk it?', he thought panicking. His parents walked passed his door, still talking about him. Opening the birdcage, he let the smaller animal hop on his shoulder. He picked up a few needed materials and put them into the bag he left next to the desk from the previous day. Putting everything in the bag, he slung it around his shoulder and made his way toward the window. 'Oh Jesus, see me through this'. Just as Tweek opened his window and got on it, his father burst the door open. " TWEEK! Get over her right now!". He looked at his dad then back at the ground. 'Now or never'. Tweek took a quick breath, then jumped.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm used to writing on Wattpad, I just copied and pasted this from there. I had no idea that this was gonna come out so short XD


End file.
